Discussioni utente:PGV 2
Benvenuto Ciao PGV 2! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:11, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Ciao e benvenuto sulla wiki. I tuoi contributi sono molto buoni. Ti faccio notare solo tre cose: * l'espressione "è stato visto combattere" è orribile; meglio mettere "combatte"! * meglio non mettere troppi link, altrimenti la pagina diventa brutta da vedere. Per favore, metti un link solo se lì vicino non ci sono altri link e se quella parola non è già linkata in altre parti del testo. * Non si scrive E', ma È'''. Si ottiene tenendo premuto il tasto Alt e premendo 0200 sullla tastiera numerica che hai sulla destra della tastiera. Buona permanenza sulla wiki e buon divertimento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:20, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Chi utilizza armi come katane e mazze, come Dagama, non è un lottatore ma un utilizzatore di armi da mischia. Complimenti per la padronanza del profilo personaggio e del caricamento delle immagini. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:46, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se rispondo solo ora, comunque grazie per le direttive e anche per i complimenti, avendo già aiutato in altre Wiki ho un po' di esperienza su queste cose. Appena posso darò una mano alla Wiki, quindi contate pure su di me. --PGV 2 20:14, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Ricordati che si risponde sulla pagina di discussione del destinatario e non sulla propria. A parte questo, preferiremmo che non creassi articoli su argomenti recenti, come per Dagama. Questo perchè vanno costantemente aggiornati, portandoci via tempo. Sarebbe meglio creare articoli su argomenti vecchi, o restaurare le pagine che parlano appunto di argomenti vecchi. In questo modo, una volta che sono terminati, possiamo metterli da parte e concentrarci su un altro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:37, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Per noi invece è un problema. Succede spesso che i nuovi utenti comincino una pagina lunga e poi la abbandonano, così ci tocca finirla al posto loro. Tante pagine corte sono praticamente la stessa cosa di una pagina lunga: molto lavoro in più. non voluto, che ci toglie il tempo per continuare i nostri lavori. Siccome la cosa non mi piace, preferisco che tu non ti occupi dei personaggi della corrida, per ora. Potrai farlo quando il torneo sarà finito, così anche per te sarò meglio perchè andrai più veloce. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:47, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) : Per non parlare del problema del recentismo: è un problema per cui se esce un capitolo ti viene automatico scrivere tutto quello che fa un personaggio, anche se poi, alla giusta distanza di tempo, ti rendi conto che il 99% dei dettagli che hai scritto sono inutili e ti tocca cancellarli. Quindi doppio lavoro, di cui metà è stato inutile. Meglio evitarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:48, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Ripensandoci, se vuoi aggiornare i personaggi della corrida ogni volta che esce un capitolo va bene. Puoi anche creare quelle di altri gladiatori, mi basta solo che metti il template "bozza" all'inizio. E magari, nei giorni in cui non esce il capitolo, puoi aiutarci su altre pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:29, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) A parte le pagine dei gladiatori, potresti per favore creare le pagine di Jorge e di Laskey? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:42, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per le due pagine. Ricordati di non mettere espressioni come "è stato visto mentre andava ad Ohara", che suonano malissimo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:07, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Mi ero dimenticato di dirti che per le due immagini dell'anime che hai caricato, quella di Jorge e quella di Laskey, non devi mettere la licenza ma la licenza . --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:46, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Quando metti un link a wikipedia devi mettere il link alla wikipedia italiana, scrivendo [[wikipedia:it:nome della pagina]]. Inoltre stai traducendo un po' troppo letteralmente, creando frasi che in italiano suonano male. Se potessi stare più attento te ne sarei grato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:18, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Sì, tranquillo, fai con comodo. Sembra che tu stia usando un traduttore automatico, visto che certe frasi che scrivi mantengono la sintassi inglese. In questo caso sei pregato di non utilizzarlo più e di tradurre nel modo classico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:21, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Note sulla pagina dei fratelli Yeti Si dice '''Ambizione, non haki. Inoltre per rendere migliori le pagine dovresti mettere, poco prima delle categorie, l'interlink alla wiki inglese, cioè il link allo stesso argomento sulla wiki inglese. Si scrive così: en:nome della pagina inglese. In questo caso: en:Yeti Cool Brothers. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:16, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) * Inoltre hai messo nuovamente un verbo sal passivo che suona malissimo "vengono visti... eccetera". Cavolo, non metterli! Non ti accorgi che suona male? Oppure usi un traduttore automatico? * Nel profilo personaggio, i doppiatori devono avere il link a wikipedia! * Ci sono troppi link nella pagina, come dicevo è meglio sfoltirli. * Ricordati di mettere anche le immagini che ci sono nell'articolo, non solo quella del profilo! * Inoltre metti troppe parentesi, che interrompono la lettura. Cerca di mettere delle virgole, oppure elimina il pezzo tra parentesi, se è poco importante. Spero che tu non te la prenda per tutte queste cose: sto solo cercando di farti vedere gli errori così puoi migliorare! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:27, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Ehilà! Anche se domani esce il capitolo, potresti creare le pagine di Corto e di Glove? Non ci vorranno più di cinque minuti per ciascuna, immagino. Così poi hai lo stesso un sacco di tempo, per aggiornare le pagine dei gladiatori. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:24, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Oltre ad aggiornare le pagine, potresti aggiungere ad esse anche il template che ho appena creato? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:56, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avere aggiunto quel template di navigazione. Rcirodati che va aggiunto a tutte le pagine contenute in quel template, quindi andava aggiunto anche al Gom Gom, al Coil Coil, a Dressrosa, eccetera. Comunque l'ho già fatto io. Grazie anche per le pagine di Gambia e degli altri che hai creato oggi. Hai ragione a dire che conviene aspettare per quelle dei pirati di Don Quijote: per ora non c'è niente da dire su di loro... Meganoide (discussioni) 16:10, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Per favore, smetti di mettere i verbi al passivo! Gambia e Hera erano pieni di "viene visto mentre si allena", "viene visto con un nunchaku"... sono frasi fatte male. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:27, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Lascia perdere la pagina di Dressrosa; quella è davvero meglio farla quando sarà finita la saga. Se vuoi fare altre pagine oltre a quelle dei gladiatori, prova a fare le due che ti ho indicato poco più sopra! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:32, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Grazie molte per la pagina di Glove: come al solito era perfetta! Interlink, navigazione, categorie, profilo, immagine... tutto giusto! Però... * ricordati che "personality" deve diventare "carattere" e "abilities and powers" deve diventare "forza e abilità". * quando qualcosa è filler, cioè non esiste nel manga, bisogna aggiungere la categoria Categoria:... filler prima di tutte le altre. Infatti abbiamo Categoria:Personaggi filler, Categoria:Luoghi filler, Categoria:Ciurme filler, eccetera. Nella wiki inglese li chiamano "non canon", che vuol dire la stessa cosa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:49, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, un'altra cosa. Quando si parla dei personaggi della Marina, spesso i gradi non sono facili da tradurre dall'inglese all'italiano, specialmente quelli minori. "Ammiraglio", "vice", "contrammiraglio" sono facili, ma gli altri, io non li ricordo mai. Per Glove hai tradotto commander in comandante, ma comandante non è il grado ufficiale! Io in genere controllo il nome giapponese di quel grado, poi controllo sulla nostra pagina della Marina come viene tradotto quel grado giapponese. Così si scopre che "commander" è "capitano di fregata". --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:54, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Lamentela e altri consigli Ti ho già detto di non tradurre letteralmente! Ti rendi conto che per Corto, al posto di scrivere "un ciuffo di capelli" hai scritto "un GERMOGLIO di capelli", solo perchè la versione inglese diceva "sprout"? Inoltre sei pregato di mettere il template "Bozza" agli articoli che crei. Solo gli amministratori possono dire che un articolo non è una bozza. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:53, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) A proposito, quando carichi un'immagine: se non sai il numero del capitolo o dell'episodio non serve dire "tratto dal manga/tratto dall'anime". In quel caso devi lasciare il template "senza fonte". --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:55, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Un'ultima cosa: i doppiatori italiani dei personaggi puoi trovarli su wikipedia, alla voce "personaggi di One Piece". --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:12, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Prima di creare una categoria è meglio se ne discuti con me; la categoria "gladiatori della corrida" era inutile, così l'ho rimossa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:28, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei chiederti di scrivere sempre sul fondo della mia pagina di discussione. A parte questo, Green Bit è da non fare, per adesso, visto che non ne sappiamo praticamente nulla! Effettivamente aspetterei anche a fare le altre due, "giocattoli" e "Acacia", così come aspetterei a fare "Dressrosa". A pare i gladiatori, non farei nient'altro della saga di Dressrosa, per ora. Avresti voglia di aiutarmi a creare la pagina di Impel Down? Ce l'abbiamo già, ma è da rifare da zero. Se non vuoi, nessun problema! Puoi scegliere qualsiasi altro argomento! Se ti va bene, lasciamela incollare dall'inglese, prima di iniziare a restaurarla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:56, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Sì, aspettiamo. Tra la'ltro non mi paice per niente come l'hanno fatta sulla wiki inglese. Preferisco aspetttare che il torneo sia finito e poi modificarla radicalmente. Non mi hai detto se ti va bene dedicarti ad Impel Down! Mi serve saperlo, così so se fare anch'io quella o fare altre pagine! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Bene, allora adesso la incollo. Però guarda che ci vorranno più di due giorni... io comunque prima devo finire la pagina del clan Sand Sand, poi mi metto anch'io a sistemare Impel Down. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:19, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che non hai bisogno di dirmi tutto quello che hai fatto... me ne accorgo da solo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:26, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione, ma se sto modificando la pagina e scopro che mi è arrivato un messaggio, prima salvo la pagina e poi vedo chi mi ha scritto, quindi il tuo avviso è inutile :) Comunque grazie della premura. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:36, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Nuove pagine La pagina di Impel Down ora non è più una bozza. Sei stato così veloce a tradurla che mentre ricontrollavo le parti che traducevi, tu ne traducevi un'altra parte! C'erano un paio di errori; spesso non metti l'apostrofo dopo l'articolo "un" seguito da una parola femminile. A parte questo, ti va di tradurre assieme un'altra pagina? O meglio, ti va di tradurre una pagina un po' lunga? Se vai veloce meglio per la wiki, se vai piano almeno riuscirò a contribuire anch'io! :) Stavo pensando di restaurare la pagina uomini-pesce. Se sei d'accordo incollo la versione inglese. Al limite, se non riusciamo a finirla prima che esca il nuovo capitolo, la interrompiamo per un po'. Io creo la pagina del capitolo, tu aggiorni le pagine dei gladiatori, poi riprendiamo a tradurre gli uomini-pesce. Che ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:26, mag 6, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo. Ho incollato la pagina degli uomini-pesce; se vuoi puoi iniziare a tradurla. Io prima creo un'altra pagina breve, così non rischiamo di sovrapporci. Proprio per questo motivo ti consiglio di tradurre un paragrafo alla volta, così io revisiono quelli che hai completato senza rischiare che ci stai ancora lavorando. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:00, mag 6, 2013 (UTC) Sto controllando le parti che hai tradotto e nonostante siano generalmente corrette, hai piazzato un paio di errori clamorosi. * Hai scritto che la legge che impedisce a umani e uomini-pesce è stata causata dalla morte di Tiger, ma è il contrario: la legge è stata la causa della sua morte (secondo quello che credono sull'isola). Hai tradotto male, cambiando completamente il significato. * Hai detto che gli umani non conoscono le differenze tra uomini-pesce e tritoni, ma in realtà non comprendono le differenze tra sé e uomini-pesce/tritoni. Anche qui il significato è cambiato completamente. Per favore, stai un po' più attento. Ovviamente io rileggo proprio per controllare e correggo quando vedo degli errori, ma se fosse già tutto giusto sarebbe meglio, no? :) E intanto il capitolo non è ancora uscito... non ne posso più di aspettare!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:44, mag 7, 2013 (UTC) Ci sarebbero molte categorie da modificare; potresti darmi una mano? Magari dopo che è uscito il capitolo e hai aggiornato le pagine dei gladiatori hai un po' di tempo libero. Tralasciamo momentaneamente anche la traduzione della pagina uomini-pesce, perchè questo lavoro ci serve anche per farne un altro, dopo, quindi ha la priorità. Si tratterebbe di andare sulla pagina Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale e cambiare una categoria a tutti gli abitanti delle varie isole. Al posto del generico "personaggi del mare orientale", sarebbe più utile mettere "abitanti di..." in base all'isola su cui abitano. Si tratterebbe di sostituire la vecchia categoria con la nuova. La sostituzione andrebbe fatta solo per chi abita su una certa isola, non per chi è nato lì ma ora non ci vive più: quindi escludiamo Rufy, Zoro, Nami... Potresti aiutarmi? Io farò lo stesso lavoro ma per i personaggi del Paradiso, così non rischiamo di sovrapporci. Creo già le categorie, così devi solo metterle nella varie pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) In che senso "venerdì avrai dei dati più consistenti"? E in che senso mi chiedi se la pagina degli uomini-pesce è "collegata" a quella dei tritoni? Meganoide (discussioni) 12:57, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Il lavoro più urgente di quella degli uomini-pesce è la faccenda delle categorie; i tritoni non c'entrano nulla. Se sistemi oggi e domani le categorie e poi venerdì aggiorni i gladiatori va bene. Io ora creo la pagina del capitolo, poi mi dedico anch'io alle categorie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:17, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Sì, sistemo io i dettagli mancanti per quelle categorie. Hai fatto bene a trascurare i pirati "di passaggio", ma in effetti direi che i Marine che abitano in una determinata isola devono essere inseriti. Penso io anche a questo. Se hai tempo, potresti fare lo stesso lavoro sui personaggi del Paradiso? So che avrei detto che l'avrei fatto io, ma magari puoi farlo tu mentre sistemo queste cose e preparo le stesse categorie anche per le isole del Nuovo Mondo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:53, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Però ricordati che il nome della categoria è "abitanti di", senza le parole "regno", "isola" o cose simili. Al massimo il "di" cambia se si parla di luoghi particolari, ad esempio "DELLE Sabaody", però sempre senza la parole "isole". La stessa cosa valeva per Goa, Spirale, Shirop... comunque ho già corretto io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:10, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Tranquillo, è bastato un minuto per sistemare la faccenda, non era un errore grave. Comunque le pagine dei gladiatori le aggiorno io adesso. Non ha senso aspettare, visto che ho già letto il capitolo. Non capisco perchè vuoi aspettare che esca la versione italiana. Se vuoi puoi sistemare le categorie del Paradiso o tradurre un po' di uomini-pesce, come preferisci. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:29, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Facciamo terminare il blocco B; dopo potremo togliere il template bozza. Se riappaiono anche dopo li aggiorniamo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:59, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo capitolo È uscito il nuovo capitolo ed è eccezionale! Lo hai già letto? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:31, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Ordine alfabetico Gli elenchi dei template di navigazione sono in ordine alfabetico, non in ordine di apparizione. Detto questo, in queste settimane sono stato poco attivo e non ho avuto l'occasione di darti il benvenuto e ringraziarti per l'ottimo lavoro! Se hai domande chiedi pure, io mi occupo principalmente della parte tecnica e strutturale della wiki. Non è proprio un errore, perchè la wiki inglese li elenca in ordine di apparizione ma noi abbiamo scelto diversamente, tuttavia è possibile che da qualche parte sia rimasto in ordine di apparizione. Le gallerie le teniamo in ordine di apparizione per il momento. Ti chiederei una cosa: quando magari lavori su un articolo potresti aggiungere i Link interlingua? Non mi riferisco solo a quello verso la wiki inglese, ma ad aggiungere quello verso l'articolo italiano sulla wiki inglese e, nel caso copiare quelli verso altre lingue (ma non ti chiedo di aggiungere il linkback anche su quelle wiki). Il motivo per cui aggiungere il link al nostro articolo sulla wiki inglese è importante è per una questione di pagerank: essendo la wiki inglese "popolare" più la nostra wiki è interconnessa più ne beneficiamo come SEO e visibilità. Certo, è ovvio che per le pagine di cui hai detto "non togliamo il template bozza" hai ragione e non conviene toglierlo! Per gli altri aspettiamo che inizi il blocco C, tanto per essere sicuri. Meganoide (discussioni) 15:09, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) Andiamoci piano! Fermo un attimo! Ti ho lasciato creare le pagine dei gladiatori perchè finito il torneo non compariranno più. Per Baby 5 la questione è diversa: apparirà per tutta la saga di Dressrosa, per cui è meglio non creare la sua pagina, per ora. Ormai quello che hai fatto lo teniamo, ma devi abbandonarla, per adesso. Ci sono un sacco di pagine meno recenti che ci mancano: dedicati ad una di quelle! Meganoide (discussioni) 12:35, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Ma no, non farlo! Incolli una parte inglese senza tradurla? Lascia perdere la storia e fai altro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:39, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Hai voglia di aiutarmi a tradurre la pagina di Akainu? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:34, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Visto che abbiamo tempo fino al 5 giugno, potremmo fare la pagina di Akainu, no? Oppure puoi proseguire con i capitoli di Punk Hazard, se preferisci, o qualsiasi altra cosa. Basta che non siano argomenti che riguardano la saga di Dressrosa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:08, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo, grazie dell'aiuto. Puoi cominciare con i capitoli di Punk Hazard; nel frattempo io finisco la Franky Family e comincio Akainu, così lo incollo, cambio nome alle immagini, eccetera. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:56, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai l'ultimo volume uscito, quello in cui c'è l'inizio della saga di Punk Hazard? In pratica, quello di cui stai facendo i capitoli? Se è così, immagino che tu stia mettendo il titolo ufficiale nelle pagine che crei. In questo caso, potresti per cortesia correggere anche i titoli nella pagina capitoli e volumi? Se invece non ce l'hai, come non detto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:00, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) Bene, allora potresti correggere le imprecisioni dei titoli nella pagina Capitoli e volumi/Volumi 61-70? --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:37, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) Deve esserci qualcosa che non va! Il capitolo 654 allora come si intitola? "GAM (piccolo gruppo)" oppure "Gam (un piccolo gruppo)"? Uno dei due deve essere per forza sbagliato! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:26, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) Sì, per Akainu sei stato un lampo. Stasera rileggerò tutto per eliminare eventuali errori di battitura. Per Tank Lepanto è una buona idea, quella di mettere lo schema di Do Flamingo, ma quello di Prodence non l'abbiamo e preferirei non crearlo finchè non appare, qundi terrei quello del colosseo. Per quanto riguarda Baby 5, ok, puoi sistemare la parte di Punk Hazard. Insomma, puoi aggiustarla tutta. Basta solo che in futuro crei pagine su argomenti "chiusi", cioè che (probabilmente) non appariranno più in futuro. Per le eccezioni (come i gladiatori) è meglio che prima ci mettiamo d'accordo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:10, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) Visto che il frutto Buki Buki riapparirà in futuro, come ti ho già detto è meglio non creare la sua pagina. Per Hack, devo pensarci. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:49, mag 25, 2013 (UTC) Per la tua proposta di creare una pagina di disambiguazione, non sono d'accordo. Non è stato deciso niente di specifico a riguardo, per cui ben vengano suggerimenti, ma secondo me le pagine di disambiguazione hanno senso se ci sono più di due pagine con lo stesso nome. Il redirect del nome semplice, in questo caso "Hack", punterebbe alla pagina con maggiore rilievo e tramite il template rimandare all'altra pagina (se solo una) o alla pagina di disambiguazione (se esistono più significati. Credo che il redirect dovrebbe puntare alla pagina di disambiguazione solo se i significati siano "equamente importanti", ma come ho detto non vedo la necessità di crearla dato che il semplice template è sufficiente. Per darti un esempio, vedi Wikipedia:it:Simpson. Se non sbaglio avevo sollevato la questione qui, per cui se vuoi scrivi la tua opinione e tra l'altro credo che manchino ancora alcune pagine di disambiguazione. Riguardo al frutto Buki Buki di Baby 5, effettivamente se vuoi puoi crearlo. Stessa cosa per pagine analoghe. Ti avevo suggerito di non farlo, come sai, perchè riapparirà in futuro, per cui creare la pagina sarebbe stato utile solo "a metà", mentre creare pagine su argomenti vecchi è più semplice. Considerando che però alla wiki fa più comodo avere pagine su argomenti nuovi e che stai dimostrando qualità e quantità, puoi fare quello che preferisci. Un'unica richiesta: se vuoi creare pagine lunghe prima avvisami. Ad esempio ieri ho aggiustato Baby 5 e metà della pagina di Sakazuki: siccome l'altra metà la controllerò stasera, sarebbe meglio che per oggi non facessi niente di lungo e complicato, in modo da non accumulare troppo lavoro da revisionare. Le pagine corte le revisiono in cinque minuti! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:56, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo. Io oggi finisco di revisionare Sakazuki (mi mancano la saga di Marineford, il carattere e le relazioni) e sistemo Buki Buki, poi nei prossimi giorni farò altre pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:51, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) * Guarda che lo schema PiratiDiBellamy esiste di già. C'è un punto in cui andrebbe usato e invece non c'è? * Non serve che mi avvisi se crei una pagina o fai delle modifiche. Ti ho solo chiesto di non farne oggi! Magari non farne una al giorno, ma al massimo una ogni due o tre giorni. Eh, in effetti avevo dtto che dovevi avvisarmi, però l'ho detto solo perchè ero troppo allarmista. * Ricordati di mettere il template bozza alle pagine che crei. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:08, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) I template navigazione li crea Leviathan quando ha tempo. Ogni tanto ne crea uno nuovo, inutile mettergli fretta. Se non ha ancora creato quello di Bellamy significa che ne sta creando un altro, tutto qui. Per Abdullah e Jeet, magari in futuro uniremo le due pagine, ma per ora ci sono cose più urgenti da fare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:02, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Armi nei template navigazione Metterei le armi, nei template di navigazione. Se noti che da qualche parte mancano, puoi aggiungerle. Io so solo che nella navigazione dei pirati di Rufy e di Barbanera ci sono. Magari non hai considerato che hai guardato una ciurma in cui non sono noti i nomi delle armi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:08, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Visto che il prossimo capitolo uscirà tra cinque giorni e che hai terminato la pagina di Buffalo, potresti sistemare quella di Victoria Cindry? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:17, mag 30, 2013 (UTC) Pronto per il capitolo? Oggi dovrebbe essere il grande giorno! Io creerò la pagina del capitolo, come al solito, mentre vorrei che tu aggiornassi le pagine dei gladiatori, anche questo "come al solito". Poi, se davvero il blocco B è terminato, toglierò i template "bozza" dalle pagine che ne parlano. Più che altro ti sto scrivendo per darti un altro lavoro, da svolgere quando avrai aggiornato le pagine. C'è da modificare i nomi dei bambini rapiti di Punk Hazard, perchè la Satr Comics li ha "storpiati" un po'. Vorrei che tu andassi su questa pagina, che elenca le pagine che puntano a "Mocha", e le modificassi in modo che puntino al nome italiano della bambina, ovvero "Mocia". È un lavoro lungo e un po' noioso, lo so, ma bisogna farlo. Io lo farò con le pagine che puntano a "Doran", che dovranno puntare a "Dolan". --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:40, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Bene, anche perchè la pagina di Caesar è una bozza, così come quella della ciurma di Rufy tranne Nami e Brook (le uniche due ben fatte) che però per ora non stanno facendo nulla. In pratica non conviene aggiornarle. Io ho sistemato le cose che ti avevo chiesto di fare perchè non aveva senso aspettare. Mercoledì, inoltre, il capitolo non esce, quindi quando sarai disponibile potresti creare un paio di paginette corte, come Seamars e Oimo e Karsee? Oppure altre, come vuoi, e se ne hai l'occasione, altrimenti pazienza. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:34, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) Quella di Oimo c'è già, se vuoi puoi occupartene. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:02, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Sei tu che hai tradotto Oimo? Grazie per avermi dato una mano. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 14:43, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Uno dei motivi per cui non mi piace creare articoli recenti è il rischio del recentismo, ovvero di descrivere nei dettagli una cosa che poi si scopre è poco importante. Anche nel caso dell'aggiornamento delle pagine c'è questo rischio. Sulla pagina di Law hai aggiunto una decina di righe... in cui Law non fa praticamente nulla! Per questo motivo le ho cancellate. Se hai tempo sarebbe il caso di dedicarsi ad un argomento "vecchio", fino a mercoledì prossimo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:46, giu 27, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto Meganoide abbia ragione, penso che se tu hai voglia sia proficuo avere almeno le bozze delle nuove pagine degli articoli. Poi magari si aggiorneranno completamente a fine saga, ma per lo meno credo che le bozze debbano essere presente, quindi x me va bene se crei e aggiorni le pagine recenti. Tuttavia è anche vero l'osservazione di meganoide che è meglio evitare di focalizzarsi su dettagli poco importanti solo perchè sono gli unici che si conoscono. Quindi puoi aspettare ad aggiornare alcune pagine se non si è fatta ancora chiarezza su alcuni aspetti e lavorare su articoli già completi. Come sempre poi ognuno lavora come megli crede, io suggerisco anche di lavorare su gruppi di articoli seguendo un ordine (saga, gruppo...) piuttosto che a caso. Tu e Leviathan avete ragione. Non c'è niente di male nel creare articoli recenti, il fatto è che c'è il rischio che vengano abbandonati e che quindi si sia perso tempo. Con gli articoli vecchi questo rischio non c'è. Comunque se ti avanza un po' di tempo potresti aiutarmi a tradurre Montblanc Noland? Io l'ho appena incollato a da stasera/domani inizierò a tradurlo. Ogni aiuto, anche piccolo, è gradito! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:05, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Ricordati che "personality" deve diventare "carattere" e "abilities and powers" deve diventare "forza e abilità". --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:32, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Mone o Vergo Mentre io revisiono la storia di Noland, ti andrebbe di cominciare a tradurre la pagina di Mone o quella di Vergo? Sono argomenti abbastanza recenti e l'anime ne parla proprio adesso, per cui ci farebbe molto comodo averli completi. Inoltre, proprio come piace a me, sono due argomenti "chiusi". :) Cosa ne pensi? Scegli quello che preferisci e incollalo; io comincio a tradurlo da stasera, ma tu puoi iniziare anche subito! Se invece preferisci altri argomenti, come non detto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:12, lug 5, 2013 (UTC) Io eviterei di parlare dei videogiochi e di One Piece nel resto del mondo, se possibile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:20, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Esatto, solo Nami e Brook. A parte questo, non metti mai l'apostrofo quando scrivi "un'...femminile". Scrivi sempre "un isola", "un altra preda", "un assassina". Cerca di stare più attento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:18, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Scusa cos'è questa questione dei videogiochi? Ti ricopio quello che ho scritto a meganoide: "Personalmente ritengo che un portale sui videgiochi andrebbe fatto un giorno, ma essendo una cosa assolutamente secondaria ce lo potremmo permettere quando avremo più collaboratori e meno cose da fare.". Lui non vede di buon occhio le pagine secondarie su cose che non riguardano espressamente il manga o l'anime. Per me invece non ci sono problemi, completano un po' la wiki secondo me. In ogni caso se prima non mettiamo a posto le pagine principali, non ha senso fare quelle secondarie, inoltre ci vorrebbe qualche utente che si dedichi a quelle. Mi sembra strano che manchi SOLO quella... ma cmq appena ho tempo lo faccio, nessun problema. Ok per Diamante e per Jora, ma vorrei anche che mi aiutassi a rifare la pagina di Vergo. Ora la incollo e traduco già qualcosa. Poche ore fa ho finito di revisionare quella di Mone. Bravo, come al solito era ben fatta. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:46, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) L'ho scritto due volte nelle note della pagina di Ucy, ma si vede che non ci hai fatto caso! Preferisco togliere il link, nel testo, alla pagina "Hajrudin", e mettere quello alla pagina "giganti" per un semplice motivo. Il motivo è che (senza esagerare) è meglio che le pagine abbiano più link possibili, quindi ptreferisco mettere il link alla pagina "giganti" che alla pagina Hajrudin, visto che il link a quel personaggio è già presente nella navigazione della corrida. Ovviamente potremmo metterli entrambi, ma due link troppo vicini sono brutti da vedere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:36, lug 13, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, come non detto. Credevo non te ne fossi accorto invece a quanto pare sì. Il fatto è che: * link = bello; * troppi link vicini = brutto; Quindi ci tocca spalmarli per bene, per averne tanti, tutti diversi, che siano ben distribuiti. A parte questo, se hai tempo potresti fare le pagine di Smiley e Mocia? Credo siano le uniche mancanti di Punk Hazard ad essere "chiuse" (quindi escludendo Ceasar, Kinemon e Momonosuke). Vale lo stesso discorso fatto con Vergo e Mone: sono abbastanza recenti (piacciono a te e ai lettori) ma sono anche chiuse (piacciono a me). Ovviamente non c'è fretta, né sei costretto. Io le comincio appena avrò finito di revisionare Vergo, ma se mi anticipi è meglio!! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:42, lug 13, 2013 (UTC) Teach Ciao, grazie ancora per i tuoi ottimi contributi... volevo chiederti, visto che settimana prossima non esce il capitolo, te avresti tempo di lavorare su un articolo medio-lungo? Era da un po' di tempo che volevo sistemare Marshall D. Teach, essendo uno degli articoli più visitati, magari ci possiamo lavorare io te e meganoide con calma. L'ideale era di riuscire a finirlo prima del suo compleanno, il 3 agosto. Che ne dici? Si tranquillo... io il 29 ho un esame, per cui ti lascio immaginare... (il 29 luglio!!!). Cmq non è un problema se non finiamo in tempo... leggi la mia proposta come "sarebbe belle se finissimo teach per il suo compleanno" :). Sarebbe consigliabile sostituire le immagini del manga con quelle dell'anime. Innanzitutto ci sono i colori, che le rendono più belle; inoltre non ci sono le "sovrapposizioni" dell'immagine, che è una cosa che Oda fa spesso. Mi riferisco ad esempio all'immagine di Ideo: è visibile, oltre alla figura intera, il suo primo piano. Per cambiare immagine devi caricare quella nuova con lo stesso nome di quella vecchia, aggiungere la nuova licenza e aggiungere la nuova fonte. In pratica non devi cancellare le cose vecchie. Se invece il formato è diverso (da .png a .jpg o viceversa) è come se fosse un'immagine nuova, quindi devi caricarla nel modo classico e poi modificare la pagina. In questo caso devi informarmi che con la tua modifica c'è un file inutilizzato (l'immagine del manga). Meganoide (discussioni) 17:19, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) Se l'immagine è di formato diverso, non ci metti nulla a convertirla, basta che la apri con qualunque editor di immagini e la salvi nel formato che vuoi. Il PNG ha la qualità migliore. Trovi anche siti internet per convertire. Ho letto che vuoi unire abdullah e jet, non per farti sprecare tempo ma io li lascierei separati visto che ormai lo sono. Personalmente non mi piaccione le pagine che trattano di "coppie" solo per convenienza nostra. Va be'... fai pure, magari dovremmo aprire una discussione su come regolarci per queste pagine unite. A me non piace unirle perché ogni personaggio merita la sua pagina secondo me. In ogni caso, non cambierei i link delle pagine, perchè se io mette un link ad Abdullah voglio intendere Abdullah, non la coppia che è una cosa diversa (o meglio, o si mette il link alla coppia o ai singoli). Così anche nel caso si separassero non si deve cambiare tutto di nuovo. Ah sto iniziando a tradurre Marshall D. Teach, se vuoi darmi una mano sei il benvenuto, soprattutto per quanto riguarda la storia (e lì certe aprti vanno un po' riassunte secondo me). Per Teach Meganoide lavorava su Califa, non se se aveva chiesto il tuo aiuto, ma ci posso anche lavorare da solo su Teach, poi fai come vuoi. Per i link, secondo me è sbagliato usare Abdullah. O si usa Abdullah e Jeet o Abdullah. Meganoide non sopporta i redirect, e anche io sono d'accordo di non linkare redirect "sinonimi" (Barbabianca al posto di Barbabianca), ma per il resto uno deve pensare a cosa sta linkando. I redirect fungono da ancore per un soggetto, per cui se uno vuole linkare a quel soggetto lo linka direttamente, se noi poi uniamo le pagine è una scelta nostra. Figurati, con il lavoro che fai non vedo perchè dovresti scusarti. Poi come diciamo sempre, ognuno lavoro al suo ritmo. Per le immagini, quando carichi un'altra versione, le fonti scrivile così: Fonte # Immagine tratta dal capitolo 676. # Immagine tratta dall'episodio 602. In questo modo è chiaro a quali versione si riferiscono. Elencarle semplicemente è ambiguo perchè non sai se la prima si riferisci alla prima versione caricata o a quella attuale. Riguardo all'aggiornamento delle pagine, sarebbe meglio di evitare di scrivere ogni dettaglio di ogni capitolo. Ad esempio sulla pagina di Jean Ango hai raccontato che Rufy si è chiesto come stesse Ivankov. A parte il fatto che non riguarda Jean Ango, direi che è una cosa assolutamente inutile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:27, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) La faccenda di Diamante è un errore dei traduttori. Che senso ha? Non hanno usato l'Ambizione del re, hanno usato quella dell'armatura! E infatti controlla la pagina inglese del capitolo: loro se ne sono accorti e hanno scritto la cosa corretta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:32, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) : Mi correggo, a quanto pare anche loro sostengono che sia quella del re, ma non ha molto senso. Chiederò a Leviathan cosa ne pensa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:34, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Al posto di chiedere a Leviathan ho risolto la faccenda in un altro modo: ho tolto la frase ambigua. È un altro vantaggio del non essere costretti a dire proprio tutto quello che accade. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:37, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo alla risata di Jean Ango, siccome le risate sono onomatopee possono essere scritte in molti modi ambigui. Per questo preferisco non scriverle, soprattutto per i personaggi non apparsi ancora nel manga italiano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:00, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Per le immagini, se possibile caricale sopra le vecchie piuttosto che sostituirle, ma magari non potevi. Se ti serve che cancelli qualcosa, aggiungi il template così li trovo subito. No, in qualunque wiki non puoi caricare nuove versioni di immagini se sono di formato diverso. Corretto l'altro problema. Wapol Ciao, so che a te piace creare ed aggiornare i nuovi articoli. Mi chiedevo, dopo che hai fatto quel lavoro e se ti rimane un po' di tempo prima del nuovo capitolo, ti andrebbe di lavorare su Blik Wapol? Visto come va la storia, temo che ce lo ritroveremo presto di nuovo... per cui mi volevo portare avanti e lavorare su quello questa settimana. Se ti va di darmi una mano, fai pure. In alternativa, puoi dare una mano a meganoide che sta lavorando su Califa e G-8, così poi lui può aiutare me. Te lo dico perchè vedo che quando ci organizziamo tutti si lavora meglio. Come non detto, rileggendo il capitolo mi sono reso conto che le probabilità che il famoso personaggio che trasforma le persone in giocattoli sia Wapol scendono drasticamente... semplicemente perchè quel personaggio è a Dressrosa da ben 10 anni. Per cui la pagina di Wapol non ha tutta sta priorità. Al posto di Charlos potresti fare i giocattoli così avremmo completato le razze (eccetto per okama, che forse voleva farla meganoide). Riguardo alla pagina di Dressrosa, non ricordo a memoria la cronologia, ma ricordo che è stata iniziata prima che tu iniziassi a contribuire. Te lo dico per farti capire che è una pagina che non va "aggiornata", ma fatta da zero. A parte quello che aggiungi tu, quindi, tutto il testo è da risistemare, perciò per comodità dopo dovremmo revisionarla tutta, compresi i tuoi contributi, quindi aumentando il lavoro! Se proprio vuoi fare la pagina di Dressrosa vorrei che la svuotassi e la facessi da capo. In alternativa potresti fare la pagina dei giocattoli, come diceva Leviathan? È pur sempre un argomento recente e siccome ci manca sarebbe più facile crearla (creare è più facile di restaurare). --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:58, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) Non ricordo il capitolo preciso in cui viene detto, ma ricordo che è in uno dei volumi che non possiedo, quindi probabilmente è nel primo volume dedicato alla saga di Alabasta. Forse è nel capitolo in cui sbarcano. Ad ogni modo io o Leviathan avevamo trovato il capitolo preciso e avevamo controllato. Ovviamente sei libero di trovare nuovamente il capitolo e di ricontrollare tra i volumi che hai! Se ho tempo cercherò il capitolo in questione (su internet, in inglese) e te lo dico, così puoi verificare di persona. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:20, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) È scritto nell'ultima pagina del capitolo 154, nel volume 17. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:44, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Lavoro Senti Meganoide, adesso non mi viene in mente nulla. Secondo me però si lavora meglio se uno si sceglie un lavoro "a tema" piuttosto che un articolo a caso: ad esempio tu lavori sulle pagine nuove e su aggiornare quelle vecchie. Se non sai cosa fare, potresti sceglierti qualcosa e lavorare quando hai tempo su quello, ad esempio "faccio le pagine di quella ciurma" o di quell'isola o di quella saga, quindi lavori poi su tutte quelle pagine (personaggi, oggetti, luoghi...) finché non sono completi. In questo modo il lavoro è coerente e completo. Quindi potresti vedere un "gruppo di articoli" che ti piace e vedere cosa manca. Non possiamo essere noi ogni volta a dirti cosa fare. Trova una pagina che manca e creala, oppure trova una bozza e ristrutturala. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:53, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Per le fonti multiple, crea una lista numerato, dove per prima metti la più vecchia, così è chiaro a quali versioni si riferiscono. (esempio) Puoi darmi un link decente per il capitolo? Quello di Mangareader, dove lo leggo di solito, è orribile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:57, ago 19, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo. Ciao. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:10, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti se per favore potresti tradurre alcune parti delle curiosità di TonyTony Chopper/Altro. Non è molto lungo, ma vorrei occuparmi anche della traduzione di Rufy/Carattere e relazioni. Te lo chiedo perchè sei molto bravo e veloce nel tradurre. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 12:55, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Bentornato. Oltre a sistemare le pagine riguardanti l'ultimo capitolo, vorrei che aiutassi me e Oneace a tradurre Monkey D. Rufy/Carattere e relazioni, perchè è molto lunga e in tre facciamo prima. Per quanto riguada la pagina di Chopper di cui ti parlava Oneace, la finisco io. Per rispondere alle tue domande: sì, sarebbe meglio aggiungere le ciurma alleate. Per quanto riguarda i template di navigazione, è un po' più difficile. Per modificarlo dovremmo creare le pagine distinte dei due fratelli Funk. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Puoi dirmi come si chiama sulla wiki inglese il "letto congelato del tesoro"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:19, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che l'alleanza tra Kidd, Hawkins e Apoo e quella tra Rufy e Law sono già segnate, nelle navigazioni... --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:35, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Stai attento, quando aggiorni le pagine! Non interessa a nessuno sapere che quando Rufy ha detto che non permetterà a Barbanera di ottenere il Foco Foco, Burgess si sia messo a ridere. Allo stesso modo, cerca di non scrivere frasi che siano lunghe più di una o due righe. Inoltre spero sempre che tu mi aiuti su altre pagine. Ad esempio c'è quella di Jewelry Bonney che è stata appena iniziata. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:58, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Il paragrafo "passato" dei vari personaggi è l'unico in cui i verbi non devono essere messi al presente, ma al passato remoto. Comunque per l'ennesima volta hai scritto, tra tante cose giuste, anche alcune inutili: ad esempio a nessuno importa se il soldato dall'ira tonante ha schiaffeggiato un ragazzo che voleva dare una lettera d'amore a Rebecca. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:47, set 12, 2013 (UTC) :"A nessuno importa" - penso che quello non possiamo deciderlo noi. Non vedo nessun problema a menzionarlo. Mi sono espresso male: al posto di "interessante" avrei dovuto dire "importante". Quell'episodio del passato di Rebecca è solo una vignetta che serve a spiegare che il soldato si comporta come un padre. Se ci limitiamo a elencare ciò che accade nel capitolo senza interpretarlo e capire perchè Oda disegna certe cose, allora non siamo meglio delle fanpage. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:09, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Ehilà, mi confermi che non te la sei presa, per la faccenda dei recentismi? A volte/spesso sono duro, perchè il 90% delle persone a questo mondo è stupido. È più comodo essere duro con il 10% e adatto con il 90%, che essere "normale" con il 10% e troppo permissivo con il 90%. Segui i miei consigli, ma non dare troppo peso alle parole che uso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:07, set 13, 2013 (UTC) Certo, e anche molti altri. Se hai tempo, potresti aggiungerli? E magari metterli in ordine di importanza? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:22, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Esatto. Carichi il primo piano ed aggiungi il codice per farlo apparire nel template. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:52, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Cerca di non creare frasi troppo lunghe, perchè sono una tortura da leggere. Ad esempio: Prima dell'inizio del blocco D il pubblico schernisce Rebecca, per questo Cavendish si presenta sul ring sul suo cavallo Farul parlando al pubblico della vergogna che dovrebbe provare per ciò che sta facendo, a quel punto la folla inizia a tifare per lui facendo felice il pirata e quando Rebecca lo ringrazia lui le ricorda che sono nemici in quell'istante. Sono quasi tre righe senza un punto! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:06, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Grazie per tutte le immagini che hai aggiunto. A me caricare le immagini non piace, però avevo notato anch'io che quelle pagine erano un po' spoglie. Per quanto riguarda il template dei pirati di Do Flamingo, ho tolto l'ultimo membro perchè è di basso rango e non sapremo mai il suo nome. Inoltre ho rinominato le altre due immagini senza nome. A parte questo... ottimo lavoro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:20, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Non saprei proprio dove prenderle! In genere io seguo la regola "se sulla wiki inglese non hanno un'immagine... non la metto neanch'io!". In pratica metto solo quelle che hanno lì. A parte questo, invece dell'ordine alfabetico (che non è sbagliato) preferisco riordinare i compagni di don Qujote secondo un altro ordine. Ad esempio metterò vicini i quattro che combattono nel torneo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:34, set 27, 2013 (UTC) No, Leviathan prende le immagini degli episodi da qui. Comunque se non ci sono tutte le immagini fondamentali non è un dramma. Ogni pagina deve avere un numero di immagini in base alla lunghezza: con troppe poche è brutta, con troppe è fastidiosa! Se descriviamo qualcosa senza mettere un'immagine (dell'aspetto, della storia...) il lettore può comunque andare a leggere il capitolo o guardarsi l'episodio. È come se a una persona piacessero molto i cibi piccanti: va bene, può mettere il peperoncino, ma non deve esagerare, altrimenti diventa una schifezza. E non mi riferisco al bruciore, ma al sapore. Allo stesso modo io cero ci mettere un'immagine ogni due o tre paragrafi nella storia, e una ciascuna (se serve) per forza, aspetto e carattere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:18, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Belle le pagine delle famiglie. Se magari aggiungi i template galleria, meglio ancora. Ti va? Io nel frattempo le sposto (preferisco mettere "famiglia" nel titolo della pagina). Inoltre sposto anche la pagina "Chinjao" a "famiglia Chinjao". --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:44, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:21, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Mentere tu creavi i tre template io ho appunto sistemato tutti i link. Dai, non è stato difficile, vero? Sono tutti uguali, basta scrivere il nome delle immagini e compilare la parte in cima! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:30, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Quando hai tempo potresti creare anche la pagina della famiglia Monkey D.? Sulla wiki inglese non ce l'hanno, ma è una loro mancanza! Quindi dovresti crearla "da zero", però non dovrebbe essere difficile. Per la storia è sufficiente dire che Garp è un Marine, Dragon un rivoluzionario e Rufy un pirata, senza raccontare le loro storie, altrimenti la pagina diventa troppo lunga. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:42, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Infatti ho detto "quando hai tempo"! Per lo spostamentio di Chinjao in Don Chinjao, credevo fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma forse in effetti hai ragione. Chiederò anche a Leviathan cosa ne pensa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:48, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per aver contribuito alla pagina di Kidd, ora è veramente completa. Inoltre stavo sistemando anche le pagine di Do Flamingo e Law. Che ne diresti di aiutarmi a completarle, perché anche se hanno il template articolo in vetrina sono ancora incomplete in alcuni punti. La storia di Law è quasi completa ma mancano un paio di paragrafi alla saga di Punk Hazard. Potrei incollarli io in inglese e tu potresti tradurre visto che sei molto bravo e veloce. Cosa ne pensi? Oneace (discussioni) 15:00, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Piccolo consiglio: per le sezioni della storia, usate pure la versione inglese come traccia, ma come avrete notato le versioni inglesi della storia sono lunghissime e molte volte ridondanti, per cui vi consiglio di scrivere di vostro pugno. Quando scrivete una sezione di storia, ricordatevi sempre che deve focalizzarsi sul soggetto della pagina, cosa che spesso non fanno nella wiki inglese. Bene, ora ti incollo i paragrafi di Law alla saga di Punk Hazard (nella sezione "una presenza inaspettata") e intanto finisco Kidd perché mi sono accordo che c'è da aggiungere il paragrafo del passato. Oneace (discussioni) 12:48, set 30, 2013 (UTC) Fatto, e buon lavoro. Oneace (discussioni) 12:54, set 30, 2013 (UTC) Potrei incollarti la pagina della saga di Punk Hazard di Do Flamingo? In quasto modo la storia sarà quasi completa e potrei anche concentrarmi sugli altri paragrafi del personaggio. Oneace (discussioni) 12:54, ott 3, 2013 (UTC) Credo anch'io che sia completa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:03, ott 3, 2013 (UTC) Doppiatori Perfetto per i template. Per i doppiatori quando ti capita di trovarli che mancano se hai voglia aggiungili, devi cercare i doppiatori su wikipedia. Magari riesco a fare una lista DPL per trovare tutti quelli senza doppiatori. A dire il vero ognj volta che ho inserito il profilo personaggio nella pagina di un personaggio, ho sempre cercato il doppiatore italiano per inserirlo. Dove non l'ho messo, quindi, è perchè manca anche su wikipedia. Comunque sei libero di controllare, perchè magari c'era e non l'ho visto, oppure è stato aggiunto nel frattempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:29, ott 7, 2013 (UTC) Note Ciao, quando aggiungi informazioni provenienti da SBS, databook o fonti esterne al manga, potresti aggiungere una nota? Usa e aggiungi in fondo. Meganoide le toglie sempre tutte quando crea un nuovo articolo, ma almeno quelle si devono lasciare. Per altre note non c'è una regola precisa, suppongo se si fa riferimento ad un particolare preciso allora ci voglia, ma dipende da caso a caso. Grazie per avermi avvisato, il problema era causato dal fatto che la pagina non era nella categoria esatta. Ho tratto l'immagine dalla wiki francese. Oneace (discussioni) 14:28, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Le fonti è meglio se le metti con la lista numerata (usa # invece che *) e la fonte più vecchia va messi in alto visto che tu leggi dall'alto in basso, non viceversa. Sì va bene. Onestamente non ho controllato tutte le immagini, ma ho visto che ne stavi caricando e non ho trovato problemi per cui ok! Avresti voglia di creare i template galleria degli utilizzatori dei vari tipi di Ambizione? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:01, ott 17, 2013 (UTC) TUTTE le pagine inglesi dovrebbero avere il link alla corrispondente pagina italiana, non solo quelle dei capitoli o degli episodi. Ogni tanto, quando mi accorgo che manca un link, lo aggiungo, ma fare un lavoro pignolo su tutte le loro pagine è impossibile. Per quanto riguarda il template dell'Ambizione, io ho creato quello di navigazione che va inserito in basso, ma vorerei che tu crerassi i tre pieni di ritratti dei personaggi che sanno usarla; quei tre "template galleria" andranno poi inseriti nella pagina dell'Ambizione, al posto di quei tre miseri elenchi che abbiamo adesso. Per quanto riguarda il colore possiamo usare quello dell'abilità, visto che l'Ambizione è un'abilità. Al massimo deciderà Leviathan se usare un colore nuovo, ma spero che tenga questo. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, ott 17, 2013 (UTC) Per i link: benissimo! Per i tre template: sì, ho visto che li hai creati e inseriti, e hai fatto tutto nel modo corretto!! Non capisco perchè pensavi di avere sbagliato! :) Se hai del tempo libero sarebbe bello se mi aiutassi a creare qualche paginetta, magari di quelle più corte... roba da dieci minuti al massimo. Ad esempio: cosa ne diresti di creare alcune pagine dei vecchi capitoli? Meganoide (discussioni) 15:48, ott 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sì, per sistemare i template ho usato il codice che fa scendere quello che c'è dopo rispetto a quello che c'è prima. La mia proposta di fare i capitoli era solo un esempio, ma sono contento che tu l'abbia accettata. In ogni caso, come ben sai, nessuno ti costringe a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:09, ott 18, 2013 (UTC) Capitoli Ciao! Ho visto i due capitoli che hai creato ed erano praticamente perfetti! Anche se spero che ammetterai che sono comunque pagine facili da creare! :) In realtà ti faccio notare un paio di cose: * non è necessario mettere il template "bozza"... purchè tu faccia tutta la pagina. Se è completa, su questo tipo di pagine puoi togliere da solo il template. Oppure puoi semplicemente non metterlo. * quando la cover appartiene alla miniavventura "dalle tolde del mondo" devi anche mettere la categoria "dalle tolde del mondo", oltre alla categoria "capitoli" e alla categoria "saga dell'isola...". Devo ammettere che mancava anche nelle pagine degli altri capitoli e probvabilemnte tu hai semplicemente copiato, quindi era ovvio che mancasse. Ora io l'ho aggiunta ai due capitoli che hai creato, perciò se parti copiando una di quelle due pagine copierai automaticamente anche la categoria. Ricordati, comunque, di togliere quella categoria se la cover non fa parte della miniavventura. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:21, ott 19, 2013 (UTC) È meglio non mettere i Re del mare tra i personaggi che appaiono nei capitoli, perchè "Re del mare" è solo il nome della razza. Tra l'altro si scrive con la maiuscola perchè non sono dei veri re, ma è solo il nome della razza. Invece per quanto riguarda il template "note"... andrebbe messo solo se ci sono delle note! :) A parte questo stai andando alla grande! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:38, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Di preciso non lo so, ma ogni tanto capita anche a me; è solo un errore temporaneo della wiki. Probabilmente tra un'ora tutto si sistema da solo. Non serve fare nulla, solo aspettare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:32, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Dicendo giovedì intendi domani o tra otto giorni? Comunque non serve che ogni volta ti giustifichi: nessuno ti costringe a lavorare qui se hai altri impegni! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:03, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Giveaway Ciao, hai letto del manga giveaway organizzato da Wikia? Se sei interessato partecipare è molto semplice! Leggi questo blog: http://bit.ly/Wikia-giveaway Buona fortuna! Ti avevo lasciato un messaggio che, in un certo senso, dimostrava come fosse meglio dedicarsi ad argomenti vecchi piuttosto che a quelli nuovi. Resto di questa opinione, ma Leviathan mi ha fatto notare come eliminare uno dei problemi principali. Ti scrivo queste cose per giustificare l'avviso che qualcuno aveva scritto su questa pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:04, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Cavolo, per l'Ambizione hai perfettamente ragione! Provvedo subito a sistemare quel template e ad aggiungerlo ai personaggi in questione! Per il problema dell'aggiornamento dei nomi corretti, semplicemente Leviathan usa un bot, che corregge automaticamente tutti i "Kinemon" in "Kin'emon" presenti sulla wiki, eccetera. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:59, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, non so bene come funzioni. Di sicuro può cambiarlo dappertutto; forse si può fare il modo che lo cambi solo in alcune pagine, casomai dovesse servire. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:31, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Per cambiare i diritti di un utente in tanto devi essere un burocrate per nominare qualcuno amministratore, poi devi usare la pagina Speciale:PermessiUtente. Se vai nella pagina dei contributi utente di qualcuno troverai un link veloce per cambiare i diritti chiamato "gestione dei permessi". Ricordati che i burocrati possono cambiare i diritti di tutti gli utenti, ma se nomini un altro burocrate non puoi più rimuovere quei diritti (uno se li deve togliere da solo). Aiuto:Guida per gli Amministratori ti può essere utile per altri strumenti degli amministratori. :Poi scusa, il mio messaggio del giveaway l'hai letto? Tanto per controllare... Riguardo agli articoli della settimana, abbiamo soprattutto bisogno di pirati "minori". Certamente Sakazuki e Vista prima o poi saranno articoli della settimana, ma è meglio alternarli ad articoli meno famosi... e sono questi quelli che sarebbe il caso di segnare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:11, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda il bot, certamente Leviathan lo programma in modo che modifichi TUTTe le pagine che puntano al nome sbagliato... per controllare ti basta scrivere tra qualche giorno shinokuni o kinemon e selezionare "puntano qui": non dovrebbe esserci nessuna pagina. Per la navigazione Ambizione, Leviathan l'aveva già tolto e tu l'hai rimesso :) lui pensa che non serva, io in effetti sono indeciso. Prima avevo dato ragione a lui ma anche quello che hai detto tu ha senso... gli ho fatto notare le tue parole e aspetto una sua replica. Non capisco in che senso manca un'immagine nella pagina di Ener... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:18, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Ehilà! È uscito il nuovo capitolo, che è abbastanza interessante. A parte questo, visto che aggiornerai le pagine dei vari personaggi, vorrei che rimettessi il template "bozza" dove non lo trovi (non lo trovi perchè l'ho tolto). Il motivo è che anche se sono aggiornate in questo momento, potrebbero non esserlo più in seguito, quindi è una precauzione da tenere fino alla fine della saga. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:25, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) L'ho notato anch'io quel problema, ma penso che sia solo temporaneo. Nessuno ha modificato il template nihongo, quindi non può essere un errore della nostra wiki: deve essere una cosa fuori dalla nostra portata e possiamo solo aspettare che si sistemi da solo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:39, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema, ci penso io. Comunque il trucco sta nel ritagliare un'immagine quadrata e c'è un metodo per riuscirci facilmente. Apri l'immagine con paint e tieni premuto il tasto shift (quello per scrivere le maiuscole). Mentre lo tieni premuto usi il bottone che ti fa disegnare il contorno: vedrai che ti fa un contorno perfettamente quadrato! A quel punto, ovviamente, è facile tagliare l'immagine quadrata seguendo il bordo! :) Per il ritratto di Sai da giocattolo preferisco aspettare di scoprire il suo nome da giocattolo. Meganoide (discussioni) 15:33, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) Risposte Bene, hai fatto un sacco di ottime domande e proposte :) * Per Sai, spero che il suo nome da giocattolo verrà presto rivelato, comunque hai ragione: se non verrà detto useremo il suo vero nome. Per la categoria però ho rimesso anche quella "umani" perchè comunque in realtà è un umano. * Anch'io stavo pensando a cosa fare quando tutti torneranno umani. In effetti anch'io metterei "ex giocattoli" a coloro che lo erano. * Per Caesar Clown ho "risposto" prima ancora di leggere la tua domanda; ho annullato la tua modifica perchè Caesar non è in realtà un membro dei pirati di Doffy. Hai presene quando Fujitora ha chiesto a Law se Rufy era un suo sottoposto? Se Law avesse risposto di sì (per salvarsi) non avrebbe significato che Rufy era un membro dei pirati Heart! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:22, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) : Mi correggo, la modifica non era tua ma del Corvo. Ho fatto confusuione. Niente di grave, spero! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:23, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Sì, se non l'hai già fatto tu, ora aggiungo la categoria umani a Milo e al soldato. Per la famiglia Nefertari hai ragione, deve essere aggiunto un riassunto della saga della BW... e infatti c'è il template bozza! Prima o poi verrà completato! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:15, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Ma se io ho annullato una tua modifica, quella dell'inserimento di alcune categorie alle sorelle Boa, mi spieghi perchè le inserisci nuovamente? Comunque ho aperto una discussione sul forum su questo argomento. Vorrei che esprimessi la tua opinione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:27, ott 31, 2013 (UTC)